Death is Superficial
by The Half-Wit Brit
Summary: Kaito gains supernatural abilities after a freak accident on one of his heists. Dealing with the aftermath will be much harder than he thought, what with the forces of Hakuba and Akako on his case (for vastly different reasons). Nevermind having to deal with a scheming American and his cat, Maddie.


The last thing Saguru remembered of the Phantom was the rain beating down on himself like bullets during Kid's heist, thunder crackling in the background, as he looked up to Kaito Kid, who had just stolen a jewel and was making a relatively clean getaway to the top of Tokyo Tower. He had started climbing the radio antenna, cackling like the madman he was the whole way up.

As the police filled in behind him, Saguru watched as the magician let one arm that should have been grabbing the side of the antenna cabling for support fall lazily into a pocket, only to bring out an emerald green jewel set into a small ring, the focus of the heist. Kid brought the ring to his eye and swung around the antenna as he looked through the ring, as if putting on a musical number alongside his usual heist. He stopped spinning to look across the decently sized group of police officers gaping at him and laughed.

"You all look positively green with envy!" He declared as he brought the jewel up to his monocled eye again. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn with the jewel soon." Kid teased as he jumped up a bit after some of the braver officers had tried to lunge at his dangling foot from the ground. He cackled louder when the officers fell with thuds back to the roof.

Saguru looked at the surrounding clouds with growing worry, then at the thief who was still darting around the metal antenna. Even Jirokichi would think twice about flying a helicopter in a storm like this, nevermind climbing a damn lightning rod! He grabbed Nakamori's shoulder, who had been predictably screaming at Kid and at his men to get Kid down. "We can't stay up much longer. The storm is getting worse, and we're essentially on ground zero for a lightning strike!-"

"The storm'll hold up long enough for us to try and get him!" Nakamori cut off the detective, frowning at him. "Besides, the lightning hasn't even gotten close to us so far! The storm's a good couple of minutes off, I checked! I'm not risking my men's lives just for this one sho-"

A deafening crack of thunder boomed around them, cutting off the chief in turn, as a sinister streak of lighting bolted to the top of the antenna. Kid's eyes widened as he watched the sizzling current pulse down through the entirety of the antenna's frame, speeding down to him. His cackling turned from amused to estranged and forced as the lighting reached the pole he was grabbing onto. A deadly current leapt through his body as his nerves went crazy, his fingers twitching and his shoulders raising up with the shock of the electricity. Kid grit his teeth and clung to the jewel harder in a feeble attempt to snap himself out. The laughter turned finally into terribly suppressed shrieks of pain. Saguru could only watch in horror at the quick display until the electricity turned blinding, looking back only as brilliant white turned to a sickly electric green. Looking back up, he gasped alongside most of the officers.

Kaito Kid had vanished into steam.

* * *

No one had spoken a word in the vast museum hall for a good half hour. It was never this quiet at a Kid heist.

The silence unnerved Saguru.

The public was banned from the upper floors and any officer that hadn't been on the roof immediately dropped any questioning for what happened after seeing the dead expressions on the entire group's faces. There was no one to even think of making noise. Until Jirokichi barged in.

He rushed at Nakamori. "What are you doing?! Kaito Kid just got away!" He exclaimed, a little red in the face as if he was venting out what the police chief was thinking.

"Don't think he got very far." Nakamori simply said, glaring at his feet and gritting his teeth.

Jirokichi looked intrigued. "What? Did something happen, the one night I didn't send in copters?"

The silent nod Nakamori gave as an answer was almost too much to bear. Saguru did not know how long he could hold out for without breaking. He unconsciously put his hand in his jacket pocket and gripped hard onto his pocket watch.

Jirokichi's eyes widened a bit, although they still had a marginal amount of curiosity in them. He glanced to the side at Saguru, who merely stared holes into the ground.

"...Right. Uhm, something did happen. But, uh, did you at least get the jewel...? It's on loan from an American friend of mine..." His ramble died off as the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching were heard. Saguru felt like sighing in relief that the questioning would cease, and was decently sure Nakamori felt a similar way.

An officer poked his head through the open doorway. "Sir! Kaito Kid is gliding West! Do we pursue?!"

Saguru felt the surprise on his face before he realized what the officer ment. "..What..?" He mumbled, looking around to see the others that were on the roof wearing similar expressions, making similar noises of shock. That wasn't possible. Kaito Kid had gotten stuck by lightning, how could he just be gliding away?

"That's bullshit! It's gotta be a dummy!" Nakamori screeched at the officer.

"S-sir! He- he's not! He teased the ground team before taking off! We even used the telescope on him!" The officer quivered in his standard issue black dress shoes, shrinking down against the intimidating glare of Nakamori.

Murmurs erupted from the group of speculation and confusion, making the room louder than Nakamori could yell.

But he wasn't yelling. Instead, he stared at the officer with an unreadable expression.

Saguru decided that now was not the time for standing around. He pushed past the other officer in the stairwell and ran down, a wavering determination on his face.

"What the hell's happening?" He murmured to himself, racing through the stairwell and out the exit door. Racing to the one place he may get answers.

He picked up his phone. "Baya, send a car to the museum."

_"Done already?"_ She chirped, pleased that he would get some sleep tonight. _"That's a welcome surprise. Where are you headed Bochama?"_

"The Kuroba's house."

* * *

**Heso! I'm putting this up here so that I can finally put something on here. Had this in storage for a while. Still working on ch 2.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *


End file.
